


A New Beginning

by LeaVampire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaVampire/pseuds/LeaVampire
Summary: What if Percy wasn't able to win the war?(Alternate ending for The Last Olympian)





	1. Chapter 1

A part of him had hoped that it would work out but another part, the more rational one, knew that he was doomed from the very beginning. The gods had thought that somehow a 16-year-old would be their saviour and the demigods had foolishly followed into their footsteps. But what power did he have that would give him an upper hand on the most ancient and powerful fighters? Love? Compassion? Now, kneeling on the flawless marble floor of the great hall that had once housed the mighty Olympians, he felt a sort of numbness. When he raised his eyes to Zeus’s throne, he was met with the smirking face of his grandfather. The golden eyes bore into his as he raised his chin defiantly.


	2. Death: A Blessing

He could hear the sobs and sniffles of his friends behind him. He did not dare turn around and look anyone in the eye. He had failed them. No matter how unrealistic their expectations were, he had always felt a sense of responsibility to fulfil them. Strangely, shame was the only emotion that he could feel. His father, with all the other gods, was locked up somewhere and he did not even know if his mother and Paul were alive. He wasn't scared of death anymore. He knew that even if he lives to see another day, there won't be anything to look forward to. His mom won't ever make him blue pancakes, Annabeth won't call him sea-weed brain and above all, he won't be going back to that 'summer camp' that had become his second home. So, he wasn't scared of death, in fact, he was looking forward to it.

"What is to be done to them, My Lord?"  
It was a Titaness who had spoken up.

"Lock them up. I shall decide what to do with them later." he said before adding, "Lock Poseidon's spawn in a different cell, he's special." He finished off with a smirk.

Maybe death was too much to ask for.

Luke's body had incinerated and in place of him stood a man not a day over 30. He had auburn hair that fell in tufts hiding the cruelty behind an innocent look. However, the golden eyes had remained the same, time seemed to slow down every time he made eye contact. As he looked at him once more he realised that this man...no monster, was his grandfather. He was nothing like the ones he had seen in movies. He didn't have kind eyes, he didn't read him bedtime stories as a kid but then again when have things been normal for Percy Jackson.

He was broken out of his reverie when two hands gently wrapped around him and brought him to his feet. It was Titan in clothes that indicated he was some sort of guard. When he finally dared to look around, he realised that his fellow demigods weren't being treated with the same gentleness but before he had the time to really think about he was being lightly pushed towards a hallway. 

It was the first time he was seeing the inner part of the Olympus and ironically it was because he was about to be locked up in a prison cell. The way the Titan was guiding him, it seemed as if they had made themselves home here and that thought left a bitter taste in his mouth so he quickly dismissed it. It felt like the hallway was going on and on and he had nothing to do except go back to those awful thoughts but he didn't dare open his mouth.


End file.
